Foundation
by OlafTheSecond
Summary: Explores the Lara Croft scene in S01E04: Lets Give the Boy a Hand. Rita advances her relationship with Dexter to a more physical one. It's an M rating.


Dexter was mediating on his past in a relaxed green shirt and jeans; pictures of him, with a fake smile, were scattered atop his oak desk. _Harry was the only one who saw me, really saw me. So he taught me to hide. That's what's kept me safe, but sometimes I'm not sure where Harry's vision of me ends and the real me starts. If I'm just a collection of learned behaviors, bits and pieces of Harry, maybe my new friend is right, maybe I am a fraud. _

An eager 4-knock on his door pierces the silence, and his thoughts. He unfurrows his brow and the "if looks could kill" face abruptly shifted to his mask. The pictures are hidden away in one of his case files, and his laptop, previously displaying a dismembered rotating leg segment was closed. _Halloween, no one can say this isn't scary. _Though the back of his head was telling him he should act annoyed for being interrupted at this late hour, he consciously saw relief from the swirling pot of his mind. Dexter opened the door with a neutral expression on his face to a smiling blonde in a trench coat who at the sight of him gave a mixture between a sigh and an exhale.

"Hi," She had a girlish enthusiasm to her voice.

"Hey," was his nonchalant reply.

A second passes. Another. _I should say something. _Dexter moves his mouth as if to ask, but holds off for a second. An awkward smile laugh comes from him. "Where's Astor and Cody?"

"Oh, they're passed out in a sugar coma at Coleen's." Another two seconds pass. Rita laughingly asks "Can I come in?" though internally she wonders _Why hasn't he invited me in?_

_Oh shit. _"Oh, yeah, sure." Dexter steps back, removing his frame from the door way, and beckons Rita in with the wave and guide of his hand. "Sorry."

Rita, still beaming, walks to his desk, and places her beige purse down between the case file and the laptop. Dexter's hand is on his face, to steel himself for the encounter. Though it was not difficult to engage with Rita, the weight of his mask is always there, and she was more than he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"I should warn you, I haven't really been myself lately," he hoped to dissuade her.

Rita walks back around the desk. "Maybe I can cheer you up." Her hands worked to undo the trench coat belt, and she pulled it off behind her.

"Whoa." Dexter stared in awe and genuine surprise. He took notice of all her new features: braided pony tail hair, necklace and earrings, brown bikini top, khakis with a utility belt, matching brown gloves and boots. _Is this Rita?_

"Trick of treat," she giggled and dropped the coat onto the floor. Rita was excited, heart pounding. This was the most she had been exposed, to anyone, in a long time.

Dexter was still staring. "Wow." After a second he closed the distance between them. Rita twirled to show off her costume. Dexter lifted her braided pony tail. "You look great." He made his way back to his chair, sitting. "Who are you?" a genuine question fueled from the departure of the sweet innocent Rita he knew.

"Lara Croft… tomb raider."

"Ah" _I have no idea who that is._"You raid tombs, dressed like that? Impressive." The witty banter came easy to him. His upbringing and chiding from foster father Harry had drilled into him the ability to interact, though without the connections behind them. "What happened to snow white?"

"Ah, well… I'm… I'm sick of her. You know, I never did get to thank you for picking the kids up for me."

"You took care of your 'errand'?"

"Yes, the beagle has landed happily in the arms of two loving girls."

"You ARE a superhero."

Rita put her hands on the seat armrests for support and leaned over to give Dexter a kiss. After pulling away she was half seated on his lap.

"It was such an incredible feeling, rescuing that dog," gushed Rita. She felt empowered, stealing a dog from an abusive owner and setting it up with a loving family.

He nodded. "You upset your neighbor."

Gently shaking her head, "Fuck her. I… I guess you're used to dealing with people like her."

"Considerably worse." He smiled, and glanced over at his air conditioning unit.

Concerned, Rita asked "Is that why you haven't been yourself lately?"

"There's a case I just can't seem to get out of my mind." A truthful offering.

"Maybe… I can help."

Dexter laughed. _Hmm, hope that didn't come off too abrasive._ "Noo, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do." His face held a hint of a grimace.

"Oh. I don't know. I-I'm a dognapper now. And a tomb raider. There's all sorts of things I can do," she said, with increasing confidence. She leaned in for another kiss. Dexter closed his eyes and went with it. An exhale, another kiss. He was surprised when she backed off. His eyes shot open when he heard something unzipping.

"What- what are you doing?" Dexter was worried.

Rita was on the ground in front of him. From the moment Rita knocked on his door, and even before as she was driving over, she had been anxious. The dognapping episode had changed her, her outlook, and she was glad for it. No longer would she be afraid and take what life has to offer. She looked up as she reached into his pants. "Whatever I want."

Until today, he never considered her sexually. Her past trauma lead to some date nights ending with kissing that had gotten too heavy, or a hand placed onto her thigh. _I may fake emotions, but this… this is instinct, attraction. _He never pushed for the deeper relationship, but a beautiful woman in front of him certainly _brought up_ his attention.

Rita's hand was shaking at first, be she steadied herself before he could notice. Snaking its way through pants and underpants, Rita's hand found its way to her target. Fondling briefly, she brought out her prize. Her gaze swept from it, to Dexter's eyes, and back before leaning forward and welcoming it between her lips.

He felt her mouth stroking him. Combined with her previous show, Dexter was now fully invested in the situation. _I've come to appreciate the comfortable moments with Rita. The easy, quiet moments. This… might be better. _He tilts his head back and relaxes, focusing on the feelings Rita's warm mouth brings, pulling back of the skin, a cool release back into the air, before another warm engulf that makes him tremble.

She noticed his hands, clamped onto the armrests, obviously wanting more, but content to let her drive and be in control. _He's different than Paul. He's so sweet and gentle. I'm glad I can do this for him._ She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Rita was glad she was using her mouth. In her mind she had pictured dozens of scenarios. Lying in bed with him accepting him into her, or stroking him with her hands against the couch, she feared if she spoke, her voice would betray her. Now, she could just enjoy the heavy breaths, the hitches in them when she brings her head down, the moans of her name that escape his lips, and the slight thrusting of his hips to meet her stroke.

Dexter drew on the reserves of his strength and will to maintain himself. _Do I feel guilt for pushing myself into Rita? _He felt a fire light in his feet, a fire she spread with her twirling tongue, causing a slight jerk forward. He didn't notice, but at some point, his left hand had intertwined with her right. Rita's pace was slow and gentle, but still powerful and willful. _How else would she be?_

Rita felt Dexter's hand tighten on hers. She returned a little squeeze, thinking about their last year together. _He's protected me, supported me, the kids._Her cheeks were flushed, heart racing, body covered with a thin film of sweat, feeling sticky even though she was barely wearing anything. _My prince charming. _She thought of lying in bed with him, growing old with him. Her head came up. She lifted her gaze to his. "I love you, Dexter."

Dexter met her gaze. _What innocent eyes. She deserves someone that could actually love her. _"Rita…"

Rita kept her gaze on Dexter as she returned to her ministrations.

Dexter never felt more vulnerable or exposed. It was like she was peering into his soul. He couldn't let her see him. He focused and let the pressure build. "Rita, I'm going to…"

Rita nodded and squeezed his hand, lowering her head, and sucking ever slightly more.

Dexter released all the built up pressure into Rita's amazing mouth in a powerful spasm, with aftershocks continuing to wash over him. Dexter heard a whimper from Rita as she tried to deal with his release.

Rita felt his whole body tense and relax as her mouth accommodated his release. After his spasms stopped, she slowly pulled off of him, trying to keep him clean. She reached for a tissue from Dexter's desk and brought it to her mouth, depositing his fluids. She walked over to the trash can and tossed the wadded tissue. Dexter sat dumbfounded. Rita came back to him, and sat with him, resting her head against his chest.

"That was... unexpected."

"Yeah, for me too."

Rita had wrapped her arms lovingly around Dexter, content, and Dexter hoped his arm around her, bringing her closer, was the correct response.


End file.
